After Party
by Proto-Saber
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR hold a party to celebrate Pyrrha winning the Vytal Festival (No Fall AU). Most get drunk and lose consciousness, except Jaune and Weiss. The two are left to clean up the mess and attend to everyone else. An endeavor which makes Jaune see the normally cold and strict Weiss in a new light. Hinted White Knight. My June entry for the WiP Discord Server Contest.


It started simple enough. After Pyrrha emerged victorious at the Vytal Festival, teams RWBY and JNPR decided that such an achievement should be celebrated by holding a party. Well, it had mainly been Yang's idea to hold such an event with Nora's loud endorsements booming in the background, but members of the two teams seemed open to the idea, accepting it easily. Ironically, the one who was least enthused about it was the champion herself. Given what she had told him weeks ago, Jaune understood his partner's reluctance for events which primarily made her stand out above the rest. Pyrrha shared with him how much those bothered her.

Jaune brought this issue to team RWBY, the girls and himself deciding that it would be best to hold the event in team RWBY's dorm and keep it just between the two teams. In other words, it would only be the people Pyrrha was closest to and would treat her like a friend and not some superstar. If the main girl herself wouldn't enjoy the party then all the preparation would be for naught.

With that sorted out, the teams went and bought card games, drinks, snacks, balloons and whatever items each and every person believed to be appropriate at a party. From Ruby's heavily sugared chocolate chip cookies to Ren's specially brewed concoctions.

On the designated day, around the middle of the evening, team JNPR knocked on their sister team's door. In a matter of seconds, Yang opened the door and invited them in with an excited voice. It seemed that the boisterous blonde was eager to begin the celebration. She even grabbed Pyrrha's hand and guided her in with the rest following suit.

The plan for the party, as with all parties, was to have fun. For that, Weiss had compiled a list of activities that they would be doing in the next few hours. A list that was forgotten the moment Nora yelled the games that they would be playing whenever she felt like it. Another Nora like thing to happen. Nevertheless, everyone went along with the ginger haired girl, having no qualms with her choices.

For a few hours, things were great with everyone getting along and having fun. But after it got dark, Yang brought them a large box that contained, what she called, the real party starter. It was alcohol. Nothing too strong, but for teenagers like them, who didn't drink, it might as well have been. Some, mostly Weiss, protested at her idea, but the more people started drinking, the less protests were made. And after the heiress herself had a taste, they stopped altogether. Even Ruby, who Yang said was not allowed to drink, got hammered. The culprit? Yang herself after one too many bottles of beer.

Now Jaune didn't remember all the events that transpired in the last few hours. All he knew was that everyone got drunk and they continued talking and playing games until the end. As he stood in the middle of the room, the clock way past midnight, the boy looked around and saw that almost everyone had passed out.

Next to him, on the floor, laid team RWBY's leader. Ruby was the first to lose consciousness. With her being younger than the rest and having absolutely no experience or self-control, her small body was overwhelmed and gave up.

In a corner of the room he saw Ren and Nora in each other's arms. Nora, he was not surprised to find that she had overdone things. That was a very Nora thing to do. To see Ren unconscious as well was a surprise to him. Then again, if Nora was involved somehow then it wasn't impossible.

Before she passed out, Blake was next to her own bed. With the way her body was positioned, Jaune could only deduce that she attempted to climb into her sheets at some point only to fail as her face was on the floor while her butt was sticking into the air. The Faunus was another person Jaune expected to not drink to the point of collapse. He did remember seeing Yang force some drinks on her and Blake, probably to end her suffering and not have to deal with a drunk Yang, decided to chug as much as she needed to not hear her loud partner.

Looking at Blake's bed, Jaune saw something that was both weird and interesting. It was his fellow blond and his partner into each other's arms, sleeping together. He had no idea how that happened, though his hazy mind did recall Yang spending a lot of her time engaged into a conversation with Pyrrha. Perhaps the two were better friends than he thought. Or maybe, looking at how Yang was resting her head on Pyrrha's chest while wearing a peaceful smile, there was something more to the situation than he thought.

"They're all unconscious?" A small voice spoke from behind. There was a small slur to it, but otherwise the tone was calm and controlled.

Turning around, Jaune saw the only other person that was conscious, Weiss. Jaune himself was aware of his limits. Ever since he was young, his father had told him that a man should be able to hold his drink and had allowed him small sips from time to time. That experience helped him know how much to drink and not pass out like the rest.

As far as the heiress was concerned, the boy had no doubt that her self-discipline and control were responsible for this. Sure, she had allowed herself to drink despite being initially against it, but Weiss would never allow herself to fall to the floor. That didn't mean that she was immune to the effects. As he watched her, Jaune could see that she had some difficulties remaining in an upright position without swaying from one side to the other lightly. Her cheeks were flushed in a pretty red and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Uhh… yeah. Looks like it." Jaune found himself responding. Dealing with an inebriated Weiss was… interesting, to say the least. He had seen other people, including his sisters, get drunk before and he saw that everyone acted differently when drunk. Some were happy, others were mopping or aggressive. He even saw people act the opposite of what they normally were. Weiss though, was hard for him to describe. If he had to choose a word that would suit her behavior when she was drunk then the word would be… motherly. Unusual as it sounded, the blond had seen her cradle Ruby's head into her lap the moment she passed out and gently caress her hair.

"Is the party… over then?" Her voice was much calmer than what he was used to hear from the white haired girl. The bite she had most of the time when they conversed was lacking. "Then let's wrap this up and go to sleep ourselves. Will you help me clean?" Weiss asked politely. Despite consuming large amounts of alcohol, her demeanor was still that of a well-mannered, young girl.

"Sure." He helped clean all the garbage that littered the floor or wherever it ended. They kept silent as they worked. Perhaps it was for the better as they had trouble coordinating and moving their bodies. It took a bit, but they eventually cleaned up the place.

"All done. Now, let's deal with the others."

"What do you think we should do?"

Weiss looked over to Blake's bed and saw the two girls holding onto each other in what appeared to be a mess of sheets and clothes. "I'll sort Yang and Pyrrha out. See if you can wake up Ren or Nora. They can't sleep there."

Jaune agreed, but carrying out his task was easier said than done. Having spent nearly a year with the pair, he learned quite a bit about them and their habits. Nora was a heavy sleeper until she suddenly deemed that she wasn't which usually happened when pancakes were involved. And Ren loved to take his time to sleep. From the beginning it seemed like it wasn't going to work, but the boy tried to do it anyway. He tried to shake them awake, but, just as he expected, it didn't work. The blond released a tired breath.

"No luck?" Jaune heard the heiress approach.

"No, they're both heavy sleepers. Getting drunk didn't help."

A frown appeared on her face. "We can't leave them like that. They could catch a cold on the floor." With their Aura, the chances were pretty slim, but Weiss had no idea how the alcohol would affect that so she wasn't taking any chances. "Can you carry them to my bed? It's the closest we have."

"I'm… not sure. Not without help, I don't think." His answer was met with a nod from the girl. They both attempted to untangle the pair and move them separately, but Nora wouldn't have any of that. Even in her sleep, her monstrous strength was made apparent as she held on to Ren like a vice. Discarding the idea to disentangle them, the boy and girl managed to drag them to Weiss' bed and lift them on it. Jaune then watched how Weiss worked to make them more comfortable by arranging their pillows and even covering them with her pristine white blanket.

Out of curiosity, he looked towards Blake's bed where he had last seen Pyrrha with Yang and noted that they were tucked in the same way Weiss had just tucked Ren and Nora. If he were to guess, she didn't even attempt to wake them up. Weiss must have realized that if they were already in a bed she would let them rest. That was considerate of her.

"Now, for Ruby and Blake." Weiss spoke as she regarding the last two of the group. "The only free beds are the suspended ones and I'm hesitant in actually attempting to put them there. It's risky." In their current state, they had trouble lifting someone on a regular bed. Attempting to put someone even higher could be dangerous.

Luckily, Jaune had an idea. "We could put them in my team's room. The beds are free and they're all at normal level."

"Yes, that sounds good. Very well, you carry Blake while I handle Ruby."

Jaune to handle Blake? Looking towards the Faunus girl, he saw her butt look back right at him. The boy gulped. "Wouldn't it be better if I handle Ruby?" Jaune really didn't want to be put in the awkward position of having to right Blake up while her rear could be dangerously close to his face.

"No. In the state she's in Ruby is vulnerable. I'd rather not risk anything happening while she's this defenseless." She informed him quickly as she tried to put Ruby's arm around her shoulder.

" _So it's fine if it's Blake, then?"_ Was his first thought. Jaune didn't want to think too much on her words so he went to the dark haired girl and tried, as gently as he could, to lift her in his arms without touching anything that would be too intimate. After managing to pick her up, he carried her to his room and placed her in the bed next to his, Pyrrha's bed.

Weiss had done the same for Ruby, placing her in the other bed in the middle of the room, next to where Blake was. After setting the young reaper down, the heiress began stroking her hair, eliciting a few whimpers from her leader. Slowly, she turned to him. "Jaune, you tuck them in while I make a short trip. I'll be right back." She glided out of the room, still slightly disoriented.

Following her instructions, he made sure to tuck both girls inside the sheets. It wasn't a difficult task as it reminded him of all the times he had done this for his sisters.

"I'm back." Weiss announced. Carrying with her was a glass of water and some… pills? "There are hangover pills. I have no doubt that tomorrow we'll all be regretting this so I grabbed us some. I left a tray for the others in my room as well."

"I… wow." He was genuinely impressed at the lengths she went to make sure everyone was as comfortable as possible.

"Well, you certainly did a good job. Both Ruby and Blake appear comfortable." She remarked with a small smile as she looked at the two members of her team. "Which one is your bed? The one next to Ruby or Blake?"

"That one." He nodded to the one in the corner, next to Blake.

"Then there's no problem. Had it been next to Ruby, then I would have asked you to change for the night. I don't feel comfortable knowing that Ruby is next to you when she's this vulnerable."

" _But having Blake next to me is fine?"_ He questioned this inside of his head once again.

It didn't matter. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Looking at Weiss, he was pretty sure that she too was close to collapsing. "Whatever, let's go to sleep too, Weiss."

"Not yet. There's still one thing left for you to do." The girl made a pause to be sure she had his attention and continued. "You still need to tuck me in. I am a guest in your room after all." A smile was sent his way.

"I... fine." Jaune didn't question it. He just wanted to be done with this.

"Wonderful. Then, if you will." With a quick motion, Weiss took her tiara off allowing her hair to fall free. Climbing into bed, she waited for Jaune to do his final task. When he was next to her bed and leaned to arrange her blanket, Weiss' arms shot up around his neck and brought him close enough for her to whisper in his ear. "I like a man that is dependable. Thank you, Jaune." As soon as those words left her mouth, she pulled him closer for a second, before the girl released him and shifted in the bed to face away from him.

Stunned by the action, the blonde remained still for a few moments, a hand going slowly to his cheek, feeling a slight tingling where they had contact. Remembering that he needed sleep, he went to his bed to try and get some. Jaune was almost sure that the heiress wouldn't remember what happened in these last few minutes, but he was fine with that. He got to see a side of Weiss that was normally hidden from the world, a side that was caring and open. In a way, Jaune knew that there was more to Weiss than what she appeared when they first met. It was one of the many reasons he fell for her. To have her express herself like this to him was unexpected. It almost made him wonder of what could happen.

But, that was something for the Jaune and Weiss of tomorrow to deal with. At that moment, Jaune just wanted to sleep.

 **xxx**

AN: Something I have written for the WiP Server contest on Discord for the month of June. The prompt was: "Team _'s game nights and how they go wrong." I made mine Jaune and Weiss focused because I wanted to write White Knight. Be sure to check out Mallobaude's work for more White Knight goodness.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
